Raion/Personality and Relationships
Personality He's a guy with a good heart and a short temper. He has his own sense of right and wrong, and if he feels as if something is wrong, he'll do something about it. Although he has his good days, he's a pervert on a regular basis. He likes to spy on the female members of the crew along with Zero, and takes advantage of his intangibility. He's sparked several rivalries with people, Mainly with Jericho D. Ryder. Everything he does is to show Jericho up, he won't settle for second place and hates to be listen to the verdict given to him by Jericho. Because of this rivalry, Raion had gotten stronger beyond his beliefs. Even though he's always fighting against him, he trusts Jericho and refuses to admit it. Relationships Growing up on both a pirate ship and with marines will land you some enemies. During the course of his marine career, he's made several enemies and allies. Allies Kent Raion and Kent are alike in many ways which made them good friends. When they first met, He was interested in why Kent wanted him to join. He knew that before he hunted anyone with a bounty, so why would he trust him? Raion gave him a chance and joined the crew. Upon joining he made so many friends, and Kent was always there when he needed him. Jericho Jericho is Raion's biggest rival. They may butt heads and get angry at each other for no reason. But,they care for each other even if they dint want to admit it. Always saying "It's a chance for me to get ahead". They claim everything they do is a challenge. Gear Pirates He originally saw the Gear Pirates as enemies and had no interest towards them besides getting their bounties. They put the past behind them and welcomed him like an old friend. He had a family with them and like every member would do anything for them. Nova Nova is practically "Eye Candy" for Raion. He acts a little perverted around her, but will protect her with his life. They may have been enemies in the past but the past faded away and they've grown as friends and crewmates. Enemies Doflamingo Raion holds a mysterious grudge on The Shichibukai Doflamingo. He has yet to explain it and ask for help. He says that Doflamingo is the reason he's getting stronger, and before Raion joined the crew he exclaimed that he'll join if he can strong enough to beat Doflamingo. Big Mom Raion's grudge against Big Mom is for her claiming and destroying his island for a lack of food. He is the soul survivor of that island. He say her destroy the island in her own, and saw the true terror of the Yonko. He later joined her crew to find any weaknesses besides her glutton upon joining and traveling the Grand Line he gained his Supē Supē no mi. Kizaru When Raion's home was destroyed Kizaru took him in as his Grandson and trained with the Marines, until he defected and went after the Yonko, Big Mom after he was advised by Kizaru to stay away from her. Ignoring orders cause Kizaru to hunt him down. Kizaru is the marine that has been able to keep up with Raion. No matter where he went in the world Kizaru was there. Raion feared that Kizaru was sent to take him to impel down. But Kizaru explained that Raion has been branded a criminal and cannot return to the Grand Line because he would be forced to hunt him down. Even after all of this Raion still thinks of Kizaru as his Grandpa. Category:Character Subpages